mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Harmony's Warriors
Harmony's Warriors is a retelling of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and other Marvel films, using characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, originally created by Avenging-Hobbits, and written by Avenging-Hobbits, Phoenix Avalon, thevampman24, iowaforever and fedorasarecool, with additional developmental help from nightcrawlerfan, Taco Belle and The Red Scarecrow. There are currently six stories in the series (not counting one-shots or side stories), but many more are planned. Stories Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare (Original Version): Rarity, Equestria's premiere fashion designer, is injured and kidnapped by terrorists. After being released, she begins to design a high-tech combat suit and becomes the Iron Mare. Completed (and labeled Canon Discontinuity). Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare(Revised Verision): Rarity Belle is well known throughout Equestria. Both as a technological genius and as Equestria's most eligible bachelorette. After a life threatening incident, she will become the Iron Mare. In progress. Harmony's Warriors: Soar: Brash and arrogant warrior Rainbow Dash is banished to Equestria after sparking a war between Asgard and the Changelings. As she tries to learn a bit of humility, her adopted sister Trixie has other plans for the throne. Complete. Harmony's Warriors: Flutterhulk: Fluttershy is on the run from the Equestrian Military, trying to take control of her (much angrier) split personality and deal with a collection of personal demons. Completed. Harmony's Warriors: Captain Equestria: Set 70-80 years before Iron Mare, civil unrest grips Equestria and a simple farm pony, Applejack, will step forward to become a legend. In Progress. Harmony's Warriors: X-Questrians: First Class: Set about 40 years before Iron Mare Cupcake and Carrot Cake are two young ponies discovering their powers for the first time in a world that doesn't fully understand them. Their world however, is turned upside down when they are called upon to stop a griffin bent on world domination. Banding together with a group of fellow mutants, they will form a team whose name will eventually become synonymous with the word 'hero'. They just don't know it yet. In Progress. Harmony's Warriors: The Spectacular Spider-Colt: Pipsqueak is nothing special, really. He's just another face in the crowd, just trying to survive high school like any number of his fellow students. That is, until he goes on a field trip to RichCorp, the corporation at the very cutting edge of everything scientific, where he is bitten by a rare Star Spider. Soon, he starts to develop strange new powers and abilities. Now he's anything but normal. He is the Spectacular Spider-Colt. On hiatus. Longbox Anthology: An anthology series of various one-shots to help expand the Harmony's Warriors Universe similar to the Marvel One-Shots. The Collective History of Equinsgard: A side story written by the author's sister as a means to expand his universe in ways his stories cannot so is considered canon. In Progress. Trivia * One of the griffin agents spying on Carrot Cake at the beginning of First Class is named Fassbender, which is a Shout-Out to Michael Fassbender, the actor who played Magneto in the 2011 film X-Men: First Class, on which this story is based. * Old Shame: Why the author rewrote Iron Mare and declared the original version Canon Discontinuity. * Shining is shown to be a comic book and pulp story fan, to Applebloom's surprise. * A blog post put up around the time the author started the rewrite of Iron Mare suggested that Rarity's mother Pearl was going to be the Big Bad, presenting her as a Knight Templar Parent who arranges Rarity's kidnapping in order to force her to get in line with Pearl's ideas for how she should live her life. Needless to say, this isn't how the story ended up going. ** In Soar, Comet Tail was originally going to be Daring's son, but the author realized that wouldn't work without rewriting large chunks of the story. ** Spectacular Spider-Colt was originally planned as part of Phase One, with Pip to be joining in the action of that Phase's Crisis Crossover finale. However, the author realized that he couldn't fit Pip into that story, so moved when events happened, and put it on hiatus until Phase One's completion, marking it as the first Phase Two story. * The canonical Shining Armor/Cadence pairing is rendered impossible by her being a Asgardian goddess. The author has said he is a fan of the ship but as of right now in his universe doesn't see it happening anytime soon. Although, with Cadence on her way to essentially act as an ambassador to the mortal realm, the ship may yet happen. Category:Fan fiction